


in puffs of smoke

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: Maybe he shouldn't be pretending to smoke in the house.“What am I going to do with you?” she mumbled. “Just remember next time, okay?”“Or what?” he pressed, keeping his face fully neutral.“Or I’ll- hold you here against your will until you promise!”Or, on second thought, maybe he should.
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	in puffs of smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["anyway i love them"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741507) by frankandstein. 



> Me? Writing SteinMarie again? My comfort ship needed now more than ever? Nooooo. Neeeever. 
> 
> Anyway, this was entirely inspired by an artist on Tumblr, @frankandstein‘s awesome art, found at https://frankandstein.tumblr.com/post/639852493944340480/anyway-i-love-them and I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of these two
> 
> also also, I always imagine Stein is giving a shit-eating grin. That's just. . .an unspoken part of his character for me lol

“Franken Stein,” Marie said from the doorway, “don’t you _dare_ light that cigarette.”

He grinned around the filter, not turning to face her, yet. Instead, he closed his eyes and honed in on her soul, annoyed. No doubt, she had that expression on her face where one side of her mouth bunched up. He liked it most when she’d close her eye and ball her fist, too. It was, in the most objectively speaking way, quite cute.

Lethal, without doubt. But also cute.

Of course, he wasn’t intending on lighting any cigarettes, in the first place: partially because of said lethality. But he’d let her think what she wanted.

He hummed in response to her and listed and as feet tapped their way toward him, a clean, crisp staccato before he felt her arms come about his shoulders, one hand coming to pluck the match out of his grasp, though the other didn’t yet reach for his cigarette. Instead, it dangled from his lips, the filter loosely held between teeth. He couldn’t help but be reminded of just how small she was in moments like then, too. She was minute in height but enormous in presence. Her enormity, however, did not mean she was often in the positions he currently found herself in, her chin perfectly aligned to rest atop his head. He could use her as an armrest even when she stood tall, but she could balance the playing field if he was in his chair.

“Ah, Marie,” he said, “when did you come in?”

He felt her huff against the top of his head, fluttering a few loose strands.

“You promised you’d start going outside,” she said, instead, not falling for his bait. Did he? Oh, he did. He thought back, remembering. That’s right, Marie’d found ashes in a “tea” beaker and all but stormed over, telling him she wanted to live to have children and that these are the _good_ beakers, and are you listening, Franken?

“Are you listening, Franken?” she asked, and his lips twitched around the cigarette.

“Always,” he responded, and she knew him well enough to know that was the truth.

“Oh- what am I going to do with you?” she mumbled. In a slightly louder voice, she said “just remember next time, okay?”

“Or what?” he pushed, keeping his face fully neutral.

“Or I’ll- hold you here against your will until you promise!” she replied.

“Pinkie promise?”

She huffed once more but there was a laugh somewhere there, too. They’d been living together for a good amount of time, and he knew she’d leave if she really wanted to, though the thought gave him pause. Instead, he loosened, letting his head fall back slightly just as her arms tightened around him.

“Ooooh, you’ve got jokes? Well, then, you’re not going anywhere again! Okay, Stein?” she said. He chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

“Oh, I know that,” he replied, likely not the answer she wanted, and certainly not one she expected.

“Oh, what?” she said, sarcastically. He leaned back just a bit more, fluttering his eyes open. “What makes you say _that?”_ She flexed her arms minutely as she said that, justifiably proud of her strength. The Pulverizer. With a hammer for a heart.

Ah, but he could still trip her up. He never did play very fair.

“Well,” he continued, conversational tone even as he shook his head slightly to adjust himself in her grasp, “I don’t let anyone else hold me like this.”

The heat he felt against him seemed to intensify, no doubt she’d pinked at his comments. He wasn’t entirely immune, either, pressed up against the warm softness of her. They were both, mmm, _aware_ just how much they toed the line of Weapon-Meister propriety. Her soft “oh” endeared him, and the corners of his lips twitched just the tiniest bit higher as she rested her chin on top of his head. Then, mischievous, her cheek resting against the crown of his head, the beginnings of her grin obvious.

“…pinkie promise?”


End file.
